Rise Of The King Of Games
by kamikaze-dono
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto will soon learn and that all things in life are just a game. And with it, a force that will engulf the Elemental Countries into the shadows themselves. Naruto/YuGiOh crossover HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why do I bother with this again? Oh, yeah. I don't own Naruto or YuGiOh. Please don't rub it in…

Chapter 1

And It Begins Once More

"Stupid Teme, stupid Kakashi-sensei, stupid…" Naruto mumbled as he walked into Training Area 14. His neon orange and blue jumpsuit's usual brightness was dimmed by the blond's abnormal moping attitude. His eyes are glaring at the floor while his lips scrunched into a scowl. Clearly, not a good day for our pariah.

His team recently returned from a mild escort mission thet went awry. Their client, Tazuna, lied to his home village, Konohakagure no Sato, that all he needed was some protection from bandits and thieves and such. Unfortunatly, the men after him were instead trained shinobi and mercenaries. Among said shinobi were two perticular individuals named Haku and Zabuza.

"Protecting those precious to you… Haku, is that what you were thinking before your death?" Naruto thought. "Is that what gave your true strength?"

Although his knowledge of Haku was limited, Naruto knew that the young bishonen would have wanted Naruto to succeed with a code of honor. As a shinobi, that was near impossible.

"If that was true, why couldn't I protect you? He murmered along the path. "Why wasn't I strong enough?"

He soon made his way to Konoha's Grand Forest. This great collection of trees is what gave Konoha its title,"Tree of Leaves". Its greenery surrounded them like a vast ocean. The blond soon arrived at a small shrine. Its decaying wood and cracked stone made it look older than its true age. He kneeled in front of said shrine and began praying for the could-have-been friend he made not too long ago.

After saying his farewells, he strolled back to his apartment. While he was passing by, he noticed something irregular poking through the soil. Naruto backtracked towards the object and made a more detailed observation of it.

"It looks funny…", he concluded after much thought.

The blond reached for his kunai knife and began to dig it out. When he finally pulled it free from the ground, he took notice of its unusual image. It was a rectangular shape with a broken handle on top. It appears to made of some sort of metallic like substance and there were signs of rust all over it (Imagine a very old briefcase). On top of the thing was a pair of locks that faded over the years. The blond was not known for his patience and began jamming his kunai into it and cracked it open. Inside was a strange…

"What the hell is this crap?" He said outloud.

It was a white and blue object that had 2 slots on part and 3 on the other. There was a center piece where one can place it onto their wrist and a much larger slot as well. Next to it was a small box and finally, there was an insignia.

"KaibaCorp?"

What do you think so far? Do you like it? Please review and no flames. This my first time, so be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. No own Naruto nor YuGiOh.

A New Hobby

"What is this hunk 'a junk?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

He noticed that beneath this strange machinery was a small box and an envelope. Being the curious teen he is, he reached for the two and opened the letter.

Dear whoever finds this,

Hi! You're probably wondering what the heck is going on right now. Well, this is what people in our generation call a "Time Capsule". It's something that we put some of our society's most treasured and famous things so that the people like you can enjoy it as well. The idea of it sounded pretty cool to me and I decided to make one myself. I put in here a Duel Disk, made by our present-day KaibaCorp, along with my collection of Duel Monster cards. In case you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'll explain it to you. Duel Monsters is a card in my time, where you can play a bunch of cool monsters and have them fight against other monsters that your opponent controls. And to help them, you assist your monsters with a variety of spells and trap cards. There's a whole bunch of strategy involved in this game, so think of a lot of card combinations when you make your deck. You can also make your own deck with the cards I've supplied you with. It's not much, but I hope you try this game out! There's an instruction pamphlet in this envelope and welcome to the world of Duel Monsters!

The name was too smudged to read.

"Duel Monsters, huh?" Naruto thought after reading the letter. "Sounds like fun!"

He looked at the box and noticed it was a pretty big parcel. It seems to be about 18 inches long, 6 inches wide and about 4 inches tall, all wrapped in some sort of thick brown paper. He put everything back into the case and took it back home.

As he went back to his apartment, the blond noticed a lot of murmuring among the civilians. He caught things such as "What is that thing?" and "Probably up to no again".

He finally arrived home and the first thing he did was sitting on the couch and sulk.

"Do they really think so little of me?" He pondered. "Am I still nothing but a burden?"

Before his mood got worse, he decided to relieve the stress with his gift.

1 hour later…

"So last goes first while first is last? Man, I never would have bothered with this if I knew how hard this would be."

Naruto had just finished reading the instructions and actually paid attention in doing so. He now understood enough of the rules of Duel Monster to play the game.

"Now for the fun part!" He exclaimed as he reached for the covered package. He tore apart the wrapping and gaped at what he saw before him.

Thousands upon thousands of cards were scattered onto his bed. Cards ranging from old classics like Neo the Magical Swordsman to the newer series such as Jain, Lightsworn Paladin. Right after he touched a card, a bright light enveloped his sight and Naruto dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered as he lain on the floor. He got off the floor and looked at his surroundings. The area was completely shrouded in shadows and he was somehow able to see through the darkness.

"Hello?" He shouted. "Is anyone there?"

The blond squinted as he noticed a silhouette moving in the blackness. The blur was getting closer and more defined.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked.

I'll leave it at that. What do you think of the cliffhanger? Please review! No flames. And try and guess who this mystery character is!


	3. Author

Hi guys!

Sorry…, this isn't an update… But I do have some news.

Some people have asked me to give Naruto Yugi's deck. Personally, I believe that Yugi's deck is garbage. Sure, his deck is better compared to Jaden (Judai) or Yusei, but it's still crap. I do play in real life and am pretty good at it too. So I do know what I'm talking about. I'll try to update soon and once you help me make up my mind, I'll send in the chapter.

I'll a little indecisive, but I'm stuck with these two decks.

Which should Naruto use?

Dragons( for their raw power and because they look cool)

Gladiator Beasts( most powerful deck right now and also looks pretty cool)

Which should Sasuke use?

Warriors( like Exiled Force with Marauding Captain)

Removal( kind of fits him if you catch my meaning)

Which should Sakura use?

Fairies( cards like Airknight Parshath and Sanctuary In The Sky)

Anti-Heal( With Nurse Reficule The Fallen One and Bad Reaction To Simochi)

Which should Kakashi use?

Counter( Solemn Judgments and Van'Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord)

Non-Summoning(Royal Oppressions and Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo)

I know there isn't much of a difference between Kakashi's two choices, but I feel that one of the points should be more emphasized. Both of which are a huge pain in the ass.

I'll set up a poll for your votes and will make my decision in 1 week.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi again!

Did you guys miss me? I got a few PMs and was a little surprised about your opinions. I'll reveal who has what decks later on and to answer one of your constantly asked questions; no, the characters will not merge with their monster. They will actually duel to resolve their conflicts just like in all the YuGiOh series.

Enjoy

An Unknown Challenge

"Who are you?" the stranger asked. "And how did you arrive here?"

The blond was shaking in his shinobi sandals. Where was he? Who is this person… or thing… It sounded too androgynous to tell his/her gender. Too many questions to be asked, he did what he thought was rational.

He flipped him/her off.

"Fuck you!" Naruto cursed. "Where the fuck am I? Who the hell do you think you are? Send me back home or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

The shadow moved closer to him, its calm yet angry steps came at a slow pace. The figure stopped about a yard away from him and Naruto took notice of the intruder.

He/she appeared to be wearing a full body black cloak that wore a hood over the person's head, shrouding his/her identity. A silver chain hung at his/her neck and wore thick black gloves on his/her hands. (Organization XIII cloak)

"Enough," he/she said sternly. "This nonsense will cease immediately. If you were sent here, there must have been a reason. En garde!"

A duel disk appeared on the stranger's wrist and the machine seemed to have scattered light across the inky darkness. The two separate sides joined as one and the number 8000 appeared on a small screen at the center of the duel disk.

"Hey!" the blond protested. "I don't neither a duel disk or a freakin' deck yet!"

Suddenly, his wrist shined with an intense light that blinded his vision. When he gained his eyesight, his arm had an active duel disk and a deck had been inserted into the slot.

"This deck will be a reflection of you," he/she explained. "It will have all of your strengths, weakness, and so on. But how you use it will vary."

"DUEL!"

What do you think so far? Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back!

Sorry about the last chapter. I got a few PMs that my chapters are too short. I'll try to lengthen it in the future. Can anyone guess who the mystery person is? I'll give you a hint… it's the person Naruto least expects it to be. My first duel of the story is coming up, please go to a site to explain the effects to you, I'm too lazy to type them all out. Again, I apologize.

Chapter 4

Testing Thy Inner Strength

"DUEL!!!"

"I'll start things off!" the cloaked being announced. "Draw!"

Turn 1

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"I'll start by summoning Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" the stranger shouted. The man placed a card onto the duel disk and a whirl of sparkling lights fluttered before Naruto's opponent. From said lights appeared a black armored, bipedal dragon wielding a savage axe in its claws. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two giant cards then came to life behind the newly summoned monster. (Stats: 2000 ATK, 1200 DEF, Dragon type, Dark Attribute, In ATK Position)

End Phase

Turn 2

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"What are these… things?" Naruto thought to himself as he viewed his hand. "How am I supposed to use these things? I don't even know my own deck!" Suddenly, his arm went to grab one of the cards in his hand and placed onto the duel disk. "I activate a spell card, E – Emergency Call! I can now search for a monster that has the name "Elemental Hero" in its name. I choose Elemental Hero Stratos! Now I summon my Stratos!" The lights danced before him and what appears to be a man wearing silver and blue jumpsuit came to the blonde's playing field. It had metal wings on its back and fans were made into the wings. It also wore two metal arm bands and kneecaps and a pair of large, deep blue shoes. (Stats: 1800 ATK, 300 DEF, Warrior Type, Wind Attribute, In ATK position) "Now I activate Stratos' ability! Whenever when he is normal or special summoned to the field, I can activate one of his two effects. I choose his second effect that allows me to search for a monster in my deck whose name includes "Elemental Hero", "Evil Hero", or "Destiny Hero". I pick this one, Elemental Hero Prisma! I then set three cards face down and end my turn." Three cards then came behind Stratos.

"What just happened?" Naruto panicked mentally. "My body was moving by itself! How did it know I had those monsters in my deck? What is going on here?"

End Phase

Turn 3

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" A yellow, serpentine dragon came into play. He had long, purple hair streaming form the back of his large head and his tail had a scythe-like look edge. (Stats: 1600 ATK, 600 DEF, Dragon Type, Light Attribute, In ATK position)

Battle Phase

"Axe Dragonute, attack his Stratos with Sky Axe Slash!"

Said monster jumped into the air and took flight. It then flew straight down in a deep nose dive and swung its weapon through Naruto's monster. A large slash mark was on Stratos before he broke like shards of glass and vanished without a trace. A large gust of wind blew Naruto onto the floor as Axe Dragonute flew back to his master. "That felt as if the monster was real… the note said that duel disk only produced fake images, a hologram…" the blond analyzed. "But I felt the wing beats of his monster… what's going on? Are they real?"

"Mirage Dragon, direct attack!" The second dragon then came after the first's assault. Its mouth shined with blue flames and then shot them towards the enemy. Naruto's life points went from 7800 to 6200.

"Ok, that was definitely real," Naruto thought as he clutched his chest. "That HURT LIKE A SON OF A BITCH!!" His clothes were mildly burnt and his body was covered in soot. The jinchuuriki grabbed his torso in pain and breathed in deep breaths.

"Axe Dragonute must switch to defense at the end of battle phase he attacked in" the stranger explained as Axe Dragonute kneeled with its right knee forward.

End Phase

Turn 4

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"I summon Elemental Hero Prisma in attack mode!" A man-like creature that seems to have made from various precious gems and metals came into play. He had two large arcs of cerulean sapphire-like crystals that formed somewhat like a pair of wings. (Stats: 1700 ATK, 1100 DEF, Warrior Type, Light Attribute, In ATK position) "I activate my Prisma's special ability! By showing you a fusion monster from my extra deck, I can send a fusion material monster on the card I'd shown you to the graveyard and Prisma gains its name. I reveal to you Gladiator Beast Gyzarus and send Gladiator Beast Bestiari to the card graveyard." Prisma's form then began to fade and where Prisma once stood, there was now a green anthropomorphic birdlike creature took his place. This new monster wore a suit of green and green battle armor all over his body.

"What's going on?" Naruto thought while he was dueling. "It's like I've done this before… Like instinct…"

"If I control a Gladiator Beast monster, I can special summon Test Tiger from my hand!" A tiger then jumped out of the card and onto the field. It wore a blue and orange armor that had red jewels atop the head and the sides and tattered cloth at the end of the armor. It had two glowing blades poised to strike at the front legs and had a white and black tail. As it was growling threateningly at the enemy, Naruto continued to his dramatic play-by-play. "I then tribute Test Tiger to return my other monster back to my deck and special another Gladiator Beast monster from my deck to take its place. I choose Gladiator Beast Darius!" Test Tiger began to fade away while Bestiari became Prisma once more before vanishing. Now there stood a brown horse like creature that had green hair and wore bronze armor. He carried an electric whip and his red eyes pierced through the darkness. (Stats: 1700 ATK, 300 DEF, Beast Warrior, Earth Attribute, In ATK position)

"Now I activate Darius's effect. When he is special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, he can special summon a Gladiator Beast monster from my graveyard. I special summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" Darius then threw his whip into the arena floor and from a vortex of shadows, came Gladiator Beast Bestiari. (Stats: 1500 ATK, 800 DEF, Winged Beast Type, Wind Attribute, In ATK position)

"Go, Contact Fusion!"

The blurring images of both of Naruto's monsters both became one and a new monster took their place. It was something akin to an evolved and more powerful incarnation of Bestiari. It wore an identical armor except far more bulk and aggressive. (Stats: 2400 ATK, 1500 DEF, Winged-Beast Type, Dark Attribute, In ATK position)

"Behold, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Naruto said arrogantly as his monster screeched a battle cry. "Whenever my monster is special summoned to the field, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. I choose your 2 face down magic or trap cards!"

"I chain to your effect!" The opponent shouted as he responded. "Activate trap card, Threatening Roar! This card forces you to be unable to declare an attack during turn."

"I chain to your card's activation. Go, Solemn Judgment! By paying half of my life points, I negate the activation of your trap card."

Naruto tore open his jumpsuit and clawed at his chest while his life points dropped to 3100. The opponent braced himself as his cards erupted in a fiery explosion. The blond looked at his hands to find his palms covered in blood and his nails to be replaced by sharp claws. His chest may have stopped bleeding, but it was still covered with crimson and it traveled to his remaining clothes. The wound healed, as if it never existed at all. "If losing life points hurts this much," Naruto rationalized. "Then I can't afford to lose! I need to win… must win…"

Naruto's eyes became more and clouded as his canines began to elongate. His body started to writhe in pain, convulsing and screaming his pains as a red aura covered him. This continued on as the stranger eyed the crying blond. "This child… what exactly is he?"

The shaking stopped as Naruto stood with an eerie calmness. He turned to face the opponent with steeled eyes whose depths foretold an inner madness that was smothered by a stoic stillness.

Battle Phase

"Gyzarus, attack Mirage Dragon with Phantom Talon Strike," Naruto commanded. Gyzarus phased into oblivion and then reappeared behind Mirage Dragon. He struck a talon into the foe and it cried out its last moments before collapsing in a blaze of fire. The cloaked figure appears to have flinched as his life points dropped to 7200. Naruto spoke up once more, "I activate Gyzarus's ability once more. During the end of battle phase, if he has attacked or been attacked, he can return to the fusion deck and I special summon any two Gladiator Beast monsters from my deck to field except for Gladiator Beasts Laquari and Murmillo." Gyzarus faded away and was replaced by a bizarre variation of a tiger and catfish. Laquari is the orange and black tiger who was surrounded by a large ring of fire. Around said ring of fire appeared to be five dart-like projectiles. (Stats: 1800 ATK, 400 DEF, Beast-Warrior Type, Fire Attribute, In ATK position) Murmillo is the blue catfish who wore an equally blue armor. His legs seems to be bound together to form a tail and has two large cannons on his back. (Stats: 800 ATK, 400 DEF, Fish Type, Water Attribute, In DEF position)

"First, Laquari's effect activates. His attack is increased by 300, giving a grand total of 2100 while Murmillo destroys your monster with his effect. Go, Sea Charge Cannon!" The air around Laquari became more heated and dry where as Murmillo shot two globs of water at Axe Dragonute. The water swallowed the dragon whole and started to compress itself. The prisoner struggled in vain until it imploded within the sphere of liquid death. The water then evaporated and any remains of Axe Dragonute were gone…

Main Phase 2

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

End Phase

What do you think far? Please review! I'll post the next chapter early I get at least ten reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back!

Hope you guys enjoyed the duel so far. In this chapter, the mystery character is going to be revealed. So please don't go anywhere.

Also, someone mentioned I didn't put the levels in. Sorry about that, I'll keep that in mind next time. I blame the long update on vacation work, I hate my teachers…

Have fun!

Chapter 5

My Greatest Ally and Enemy

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 5

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"Activate spell card, Card of Safe Return. Whenever a monster from my graveyard is summoned to the field, I draw one card"

"I activate the spell card, Trade In!" the blonde's foe shouted. "By discarding a level 8 monster from my hand, I can draw two cards. I discard Blues Eyes White Dragon and draw. I now activate Swing of Memories! I can now revive one Normal monster from my graveyard but at the end of my turn, the summoned monster is destroyed. Arise, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A ferocious white dragon materialized and released a deafening roar. Its piercing blue eyes and pearl white scales glimmered in the darkness and turned its gaze towards the enemy (Stats: 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Dragon Type, Light Attribute, Level 8, Normal)

Battle Phase

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Laquari with Burst Stream of Destruction!" An electric blue energy formed in the dragon's mouth. It began to condense and shape a sphere, crackling with power. A blast of lighting was shot out of the mouth and struck Laquari in the chest before he was annihilated. Naruto stood unflinching, as blood dripped from his mouth as he watched his monster being destroyed. A pool of crimson gathered at his feet as fluids fell from his chin and torso while his life points dropped to 1900.

Main Phase 2

"I set one card and end my turn."

End Phase

The Blue Eyes White Dragon then began to shatter from tail to head, the remains vanishing as they fell from the main piece.

Turn 6

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"I switch Murmillo from Defense mode to Attack."

Battle Phase

"Murmillo, direct attack!" Naruto ordered as Murmillo's cannons began to swell with water.

"I activate a trap! Go, Birthright!" The shadowed figure said as the Blue Eyes White Dragon reappears in a flash of light. "This continuous trap card allows me to special any normal monster from my graveyard and I chose the almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon! Card of Safe Return now responds. I may now draw one new card."

Naruto stood impassively before the behemoth as the dragon glared at his/her master's enemy. "I cancel my attack and end my turn."

Main Phase 2

End Phase

Turn 7

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase 1

"Go, Cold Wave!" A surge of ice and frost encased the playing field. While the monsters appeared to be unaffected, the spells and traps were incased in permafrost. "This card must be activated at the start of my main phase. After the card's activation, neither spells nor traps can be activated or set until my next main phase."

"I chain using Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!" Naruto countered. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can select a card you control to the top of the owner's deck. Be gone, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A gust of crimson dust hit its intended target as it slowly vanished in the dissipating vermillion cloud. "I then chain to my own card; activate, Waboku! This trap allows both my monsters and I to be unaffected by any form of battle." A benevolent aura surrounded Murmillo and Naruto, pulsating to show its growing strength.

_'Is he… pouting?'_ Naruto assumed as he saw the incognito's lips moving in said manner.

"I summon Luster Dragon and end my turn." A sapphire dragon with feral talons roared as its azure scales shone while its beady green eyes leers its foe. (Stats: 1900 ATK, 1600 DEF, Dragon Type, Wind Attribute, Level 4, Normal)

End Phase

Turn 8

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase

"I set a monster, switch Murmillo to defense mode and end my turn."

End Phase

Turn 9

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase

"I tribute Luster Dragon to summon Prime Material Dragon!" A golden horse-like, six-winged wyvern came into play. It released a neon green aura that covered the field and flew across the field before settling in front of its master. (Stats: 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon Type, Light Attribute, Level 6, Effect)

Battle Phase

"Prime Material Dragon, attack his Murmillo with Flash of the Divine!" The dragon flew into the shrouding darkness above the arena and streams of yellow light burst through the blackness. Scattered rays began to focus and target on Murmillo as it was incinerated by its radiance. The assault was over as the reptilian beast landed before the stranger.

Main Phase 2

"I set one card and end my turn."

End Phase

Turn 10

Draw Phase

Standby Phase

Main Phase

"I set one monster in defense mode", Naruto calmly spoke.

_'I bet this will catch off guard…'_ The blonde predicted as he made his move. "Go, Contact Fusion!" (Yes, this is a legal move, check the rulings; I know my stuff)

"What?" the Stranger exclaimed as the monsters merged while face down to summon a familiar face…

"Return, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus! His effect will destroy your set card and Prime Material Dragon." The set card was obliterated yet the opponent didn't care.

"I now activate the effect of Prime Material Dragon. When a card effect that destroys monsters is activated, I can discard from my hand to negate and destroy it. Go, Shining Reflection!"

"I chain to your effect. Reveal, Gladiator Beast's War Chariot! This counter trap can be activated when a monster effect activates while a monster with the name Gladiator Beast is face up on my side of the field. I can negate the monster effect and destroy the monster." A Roman chariot then appeared, rushing towards Gyzarus as he jumped onto his stead. It then changed direction, turning to the enemy dragon. Soon, the chariot rammed onto the dragon, its spiked front tearing into the foe as the wyvern screamed in pain. Gyzarus leaped away as both the dragon and the chariot were engulfed in flames and faded into the inferno.

Battle Phase

"Gyzarus, attack-"

"It's alright, I give up. I know when I'm beat."

_'Wait a sec'_, Naruto thought as he eyed the stranger. _'Did his voice just get more man-like?'_

The duel disks began to dim and the heat in the air cooled down while the tension between the two grew.

"Ok, I've had enough of this bullcrap. What's going on here?" Naruto demanded as the stranger took a step back.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You don't have take it all on me you know. As for where you are, you seriously don't recognize me?"

"Don't bother, he's never been here before…" a new voice interrupted. "He'll eventually get used to this place, seeing as that annoying fuzzball doesn't know how to shut up."

_'Ok, this is getting weird…' _

Naruto looked at a mirror reflection of himself, wearing the same clothes as the stranger who he just dueled against, who took of his hood to reveal another duplicate.

"You know," the newly introduced Naruto said to his counterpart, "I was surprised to see what happened during the duel."

"Same here," said the Naruto he just faced, "I wasn't expecting that he'd be using that deck"

"What the hell are you two?!" The Naruto clad in orange exclaimed. "Are two shadow clones gone wild or identity stealers-" He was cut off when one of two shot his arm into his torso, pulling a hand out of his chest cavity. Another Naruto soon was pulled out of the original, looking at the other two Narutos in black with a sheepish expression.

"Umm… fancy meeting you here?" The other two looked with a blank face turning angered while they mauled the third Naruto. "Oww! Hey, that really hurts! Stop! Ok, I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile, the orange Naruto was still standing there in shock of what happened. His eyes dilated, mouth gaping open, and his hands rubbing his chest to confirm the earlier events. The two Narutos stopped the relentless beating and helped the third one up, all bruises and injuries gone. The trio walked back to their fellow blond as one slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, stupid! You're making us all look bad!"

After pulling himself to together, he calmed down enough to listen what the other three had to say.

"Well, Naruto, we are you… yet not you. We're kinda like… well… I'm not sure how to put it…"

"It's like this; we're just representations of different aspects of you. For example, I'm the more sophisticated and intellectual part of your mentality-"

"Not to mention arrogant…"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black! Did you forget who was showing off their deck a minute a go?"

"I was bored…"

"Ugh… you're incorrigible…"

"GUYS!" the third Naruto exclaimed. "Aren't we getting a bit off topic?"

"Sorry…" they both apologized in unison.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted", the second Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue at the first, "We are the more defined points of you. Each of us wields a power that reflects the characteristics we symbolize. I wield… well, you'll find out…"

"And you already know what I use," the Naruto on the left continued. "I'm your chivalry and pride, so I wield Dragons."

"Remember me?" the Naruto on the right concluded. "You used my deck just a moment ago. I'm your inner child and subconscious, not to mention controller of the Gladiator Beasts."

"You still haven't answered my question, where the hell are we?"

"And I get my smarts from you?" the center Naruto sneered. "We're in your mind, soul, etc. You get the idea…"

"Told ya he was arrogant…" the right sided Naruto whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"So how do I get out of here?"

"Don't worry," the Naruto on the left assured. "You'll find a way."

"What's that supposed to-"

The world was starting to distortion, images fading, sounds muffling, and sensations dulling. Before the original lost complete awareness, he heard one last message.

"Share your gift."

What do you think so far? I was selfish enough to keep both decks along with a mystery deck, too. Can anyone guess what type of deck it is? Reviews would be nice!


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

Welcome a new chapter of Rise of the King of Games! I hope everyone enjoyed the bit of comic relief I put in the last chapter. Can anyone guess what the third Naruto's deck is? PM your guess and I promise to reply!

Here we go!

Two Sides of a Coin

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Our young container has now found himself within an unknown space. The walls, decorated with numerous pale yellow pipes, gave off a nausea that made one uneasy. Murky water flowed around his ankles towards one of the two exits the wide corridor provided. He only got up a few moments ago, when he was being carried away by the current until he awoke. He also noticed that water was not wetting him. What blasphemy is this? A draft soon made itself known, gradually getting more powerful and forceful. It was a breeze turned gale, forming a vortex of wind, sucking anything and everything into its mouth, including Naruto.

_FWOOOOOOOOOP!!!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

CHOCOBOS GO KWEH(Or was it Qweh?)!!!!! (Later On…)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

_BBOOOOOOONNNGGG!!_

"………………………..owww….."

The blond was rubbing large bump on his head as he stared at the large bronze monolith that stood before him. Scratch that, there appeared to be other pillars next to one another, all identical in shape and color.

_"Is this supposed to b_e_ a door?"_ Naruto concluded.

Indeed it was a door. Its lock covered by a large paper tag that read "Seal" in kanji. Behind it was a veil of inky darkness that shrouded whatever laid beyond. A deep growling can be heard within the unknown's confines. Large crimson eyes opened and a grotesque smile, layered with large fangs leered upon Naruto, who fell back in fear.

_"What is that thing?!!!"_

**"Ahh… the scent of prey… how I've missed this sweet aroma. Well, well, if it isn't my vessel… Tell me, what brings you to my humble abode?"**

"……… aa….a…..haa……aa…haaa…."

The eyes moved as if to raise an invisible eyebrow and the mouth formed a frown.

**"You have not answered my question, child. What are you doing here?"**

"………….wha…….a…what………are you?" Naruto managed to sputter out. A baritone chuckle echoed the through the hallway.

**"How amusing… you truly do not know who I am? Hn…hmm…haha…HAHAHAHAHA!!! I will shed some 'light' on the matter then…"**

A beam of red shot Naruto in the head. He stumbled as he noticed he was once again unaffected by whatever hit him.

"Oi! Why the hell are we here?"

Naruto turned to see all three of his duplicates, clad in their black cloaks and a fair distance away, were staring at him for answers. Suddenly, a dense fog enveloped the trio as they screamed in terror. Their yells were soon muffled as the fog thickened further. The color was quickly changing from a white haze into a ruby red smog. The mist lifted as the blonds, except the one outside the fog, fell into the water covered floor. The only conscious Naruto saw that the smoke has not faded as it compressed into a humanoid form.

_"Oh God, not another one…"_

Familiar spiky blond hair, whisker marks on both cheeks, yup… another Naruto… although this one wore the white equivalent of the cloaks that the others had on. He slowly fell from the air and onto his legs. His eyes slowly opening, revealing a familiar red as Naruto looked behind the bars to see the malicious face gone. He went back to his copy as it gave a cynical smile.

**"This is, by far, better than being trapped within that damnable cage."** He flexed his hands and limbs, almost disbelieving they were actually there. **"One must enjoy their freedom while they can… A lesson I know all too well…Hmm?"** The shivering in the corner caught his eye as both of the two alert Narutos noticed the other three were … well… transforming… Their colors, clothing and skin that were once identical, were changing something unique. The first had his hair dyed into a sapphire blue while still spiky and short. His cloak rearranged itself into a similar azure, adorned with several silver crescent moons and stars. The second was morphing from vibrant, sunshine blond into an earthly, humble brown. The hairs on the side grew, forming shaggy locks in front of the ears. The once black shroud is now a forest green, a necklace around him, decorated with verdant feathers and talons. Finally, the third was literally darkening, absorbing the black gases exhuming off the other two. His head now crowned black as it grew out from the back, giving a small mullet.

**"By the way,"** Naruto turned to his newly born persona. **"I haven't introduced myself. I go by many names…" **He spoke while raising his arms in a dramatic fashion. **"Your people know me as the dreaded Kyuubi, those in the previous eras saw me as an entity that brought calamity, but my true alias is… The Light of Destruction."**

You people have no idea how tempting it is to leave a cliffhanger right here…

* * *

...

So I think I will…XD

Please review or PM. I want to improve my work for you people!


	8. Chapter 7

The Beginning of … an Abnormal Relationship

**

* * *

**

**"The Light of Destruction."**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

"**You have no idea what I just said, do you?"**

"… Not really…"

**"… In layman's terms, I'm insane psychopath that's living within your subconscious."**

"… Why am I not surprised?"

**"Huh?"**

"I knew this going to happen. I'm actually shocked that it didn't happen earlier! Honestly, I thought I would have gone crazy back there in Wave or even during my younger years."

**"…"**

"But back to something more important… what are we going to do with those three?"

They turned to see their unconscious selves, snoring and drooling away like a frat boy after a spring break party.

**"Well... I have no idea. By the way, how does it feel?"**

"How does what feel?"

**"To be talking to yourselves."**

"… That's a question you can answer yourself."

**"Precisely."**

"… You're a smartass, aren't you?"

**"Yes. Yes, you are."**

"You're incorrigible, Gin." (Silver)

**"Gin?"**

"I was getting tired of avoiding you by your name, so I thought of one for you."

**"Well, I-"**

(Back to the Real World…Well, as real as it gets…)

"… huh?" The genin found himself conscious atop the colossal pile of trading cards. He turned to his clock, seeing it was now Seven PM as he remembered that he should have collapsed around Five.

"_**Well, well, it seems communication won't be as difficult as I thought."**_

"_You can speak to me now?"_

"_**No, whatever gave you that idea? Anyways, these cards… hmm, such nostalgic memories…"**_

"_You're familiar with these?"_

"_**Of course I'm familiar! If wasn't for my influence, our counterparts wouldn't be able to wield them with such ease. These cards are actually more in depth than you realize. They contain a unique power that can be channeled by various means. The most obvious, is playing them for the game system they were designed for. But the others are far more inconspicuous and imaginative. There have been several individuals that have not only been capable of doing so, they went beyond and gave the cards a sentient mind and soul. You see, if a card has been properly acknowledged by their user, the card will steadily gain power and become a loyal protector to his or her master. If not, the card will absorb the darkness emitting from its master. The darkness is a byproduct of negative emotions, but do not mistake for it for evil."**_

"_Wait, I thought that darkness was essentially evil itself. What do you mean by that?"_

"_**That is a rather annoying conception of you humans. As a being of pure light, believe me when I state this. Things that represent good are not always in the light nor are things that represent evil dark. I seem to recall a phrase that scarecrow mentioned. I believe it was, "Look underneath the underneath." Do take that to heart, for it may save you."**_

"_From what? Actually, I don't want to know. So, you were saying something about the cards…?"_

"_**Yes, about that… the power can be channeled by a close bond to the deck or an sixth sense to the very cards themselves. The latter has been given to you by yours truly. You are currently able to contact a select group of cards. You inner connection has not formed yet, so some may ignore you. But you may speak to those that we have come in contact with. By using your body as an avatar, the cards can fight with you. The possibilities are infinite: wielding weapons of the highest caliber, magic that can annihilate anything short of a Demi-God, and summoning creatures of unknown origins, the list goes on."**_

Naruto was drooling over the thoughts of such wondrous power. All these new opportunities… his pipe dream was no longer so impossible anymore.

"_**Now, I suggest we get started immediately. We will start by building your first deck. Keep in mind…"**_

Gin's voice was drowned out by the orgasmic joy Naruto was experiencing.

* * *

I have found my muse!! And God, it was a bitch to real in. Any reviews? I dearly missed them. If anyone would like to share some ideas, I'm all ears! By the way, do you think you can guess Naruto's deck? I'll give a hint, the deck's theme is biased because of Gin.


	9. Chapter 8

Explaining Things Are So Troublesome…

"Yaahhh…" Naruto yawned as he walked towards the unofficial meeting area of Team Seven. His eyes, squinting from the early sunshine and lack of sleep. Who would have thought Naruto wasn't a morning person? His clothes were stained from an accident involving drowsy eyelids, scolding hot ramen and a cup of expired milk. Civilians passing by crunched their faces at the rancid odor.

Yes, definitely not a morning person.

Seeing as he made it their first, the apprenticing duelist decided to rest a bit under the comforting shade.

"_Gin-sensei?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Are you sure about doing this? I mean, don't you think I'm ready for the higher tiers yet? I handled the Five Stars easily, why can't we go any further?"_

Are you ready for the first of many Naruto Flashbacks? I'm not…

(Flashback)

Naruto's Mindscape…

"**One is able to summon a monster from their card by either two techniques. One is that it has its own spirit and can absorb the duel energy from their master. It then uses said energy and comes into reality. Albeit an easy method, it's too unreliable. To come upon such rare things are little to none. And the cards themselves may not be willing to fight with you, and may even possibly rebel. The other is more difficult, but much more direct. You focus your energy into the card and try to project it a physical form. It's simply creating the shell for the monster to inhabit. Once the monster is inside, you let it do the rest while supplying the energy it needs. Now that the monster has been given a body, you must use your willpower to cause the monster you recognize you as its summoner. If you lack control, the monster may attack you for challenging its newly found freedom. They is also a ranking system to the power of these monsters. The more stars on the card, the higher the rank. When I refer to its power, I meant its will. Even if it has low attack points, its willpower can still overwhelm you. I'm confident that you are able to submit any monster of two stars or lower, so try summoning these cards."**

Sometime Later…

"Mrawr~!".

A flash of light engulfed the monster; so far he had been able to summon monsters of levels through one and four. There had been varieties going from meek monsters like the famous Kuriboh to more primal and violent monsters like Giga Gigagigo. That last one had been a favorite, He was sure to make a Rescue Cat deck just to have his adorable companionship. After all, according to Anime Laws, its cuteness factor can only be outweighed by its lethal factor.

Gin walked over after his first displays of the Summoning arts, judging by his smirk and leering eyes, he was proud his container held so much, admitting influenced, potential.

"**And now for the more interesting part of our Beginner's Training Program. This part will focus on the use of both Spell and Trap cards. Spell cards are known for their instantaneous effects and their collective power. They have rather flashy and devastating capabilities that can easily obliterate most foes. However, one may require subtlety and finesse. Thus, Trap cards made their debut. There's nothing like springing a Bottomless Trap Hole when the enemy tries sneaking up on you… But I digress. The element of surprise can go a long way. But there's always a catch. Trap cards take some time to fully form and those few seconds may be come dire. So, let's go over this in both theory…" **A sadistic smirk spread across his lips. **"And in combat…"**

(End Flashback)

"**I'll tell you when you're ready, kiddo. In the meantime, here comes your…"**

Ignoring Gin, he awoke to a familiar scowl and fangirl squealing that blinded his two dominant senses.

'The only things I can even remotely call friends is a fusion of an extraterrestrial alien and my psyche, and an effeminate water user who I barely knew and is dead. God, I need to socialize….'

"**I blame the orange."**

Before he was able to retort, a certain silver haired jounin was behind them.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to-"

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched.

"But I didn't even say my wonderfully thought up excuse…"

"WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOU ADMITTED IT WAS AN EXCUSE ALREADY?"

"Mou… I swear, you kids have no taste. You could at least humor me… Anyways, I have an announcement." He handed at a few papers to his charges. As they inspected them, he continued on, "These are the applications to the coming Chunin Exams. The first test will be administered at the Genin academy, seven days from now at noon. Coming is not mandatory, if you feel ready and prepared, do come. If not, you get the idea… Well, that's all for today's meeting. Ja ne!" And with that, he vanished within that signature puff of smoke.

Team Seven went their separate ways: Naruto was looking forward to lunch at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Sasuke went to God knows where. And Sakura will most likely ogle him from a far, and… wait; did Naruto NOT ask her out on a date? Whatever, more attention to the eye candy!

(Sorry, couldn't resist bashing her…)

Strolling down the ever-vague yellow fenced alleyway, a square rock with a pair of eyeholes made itself known.

_Clop, clop_

_Cobble, cobble_

_Clop, clop_

_Cobble, cobble_

"In case you didn't know, most rocks don't have a postage stamp."

"Exactly what I expect from my rival!"

The not-so well made camouflage went flying into the air as a cloud of smoke hid three… apparently, coughing silhouettes.

"Too much gunpowder, Udon…"

(After an overdone introduction…)

After greeting Moegi and Udon, they joined Naruto for a meal that only Ichiraku Teuchi could provide.

"So Kono, why did you seek me out?"

"Nii-chan, are feeling ok? You're not acting like yourself…"

"Ehh… Let's just say I had an epiphany."

"What's an epiph-"

After landing on his rump, he was lifted by the scruff of his scarf.

"Hey! Watch where you're looking, you brat!"

Naruto looked on at Konohamaru's offender. He wore a fully covering body cloak and wore Kabuki face paint. He was carrying a wrapped bundle on his back, what it was could be anyone's guess. Behind him was an older girl. Her demeanor held a serious and dominant expression. Her sand-blonde hair was held in a four-pigtailed fashion and carried something resembling a giant fan on her back.

"Kankuro, we really shouldn't be making a scene… What if he's here to see this?"

"But he's not here, is he now? I'll make this quick…"

As the newly dubbed Kankuro edged closer to Konohamaru, a bright light flashed. All (save one) was blinded and when their senses returned, they saw a most… unusual sight…

"What…What the hell is this?!"

The girl behind him fell back in shock , "Kankuro…"

As the blood drained from the two's faces, the bewildered nine year old snapped out of his shock and retreated behind Naruto.

'Quick-Play Spell card: Shrink,' a certain blonde smirked at the hysteric duo as they panicked about.

"Enough of this foolishness. Keep your minds at task."

An atmosphere of surreal killer intent swept across the alley as a redhead with teal eyes appeared in swirl of sand. He bore the Kanji 'Ai' above his left brow. His eyes were rimmed deeply, indicating grave amounts of insomnia. His back carried what seemed like a large clay gourd the size of his own body.

"Ga-Gaara…!"

"Wha-What are you d-doing here, I thought you were still at the hotel-"

"Shut up… Or I'll kill you," Gaara threatened. He then turned towards Naruto with a gleam in his eye. 'What an ...unusual power you have…' "Tell me, what is your name?"

'How-how did he? How did he know it was me?' "Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I apologize for my sibling's behavior. Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving."

As the introduced Gaara vanished in another swirl of sand, Temari picked up the miniscule Kankuro and flickered out of sight.

'Who is this Gaara… How can he possibly tell it was me?' His train of thought was interrupted by a pounding barrage of praise and curiosity from his enthusiastic admirers.

My God, I've been way too lazy lately. Sorry about this filler ^^; Some constructive criticism would be very well appreciated! THAT MEANS REVIEWING, PEOPLE! :P


End file.
